Fleas
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: well just read and find out


well this is a one shot and well this was partly based off a rp that I did and well I thought that it would be good to do

* * *

America and England were sitting in the back garden of America's house. America and England had been dating for a month now and well had not been arguing as much as they used to because of it. England enjoyed the warm weather and that there wasn't luckly much pollen in the air being that he suffered from hay fever.

England and America were talking about things when America heard the sound of a cat meowing however the cat that could be heard meowing wasn't his cat Hero or England's cat Knight being that Knight and Hero had decided to stay inside the house to day. America told England that he was going to see who was making the noise and headed over to the bushes, England had a bad feeling about this however hadn't said anything.

America moved the bush to see a young male cat that didn't seemed to be a fully grown adult however wasn't a kitten either. The cat seemed friendly enough well that was until America tried to pick it up and resulted in America getting scratched by the cat, unknown to America was that something had been on the cat and was now on him. The cat struggled out of America's hold and ran off

"Are you alright America?" England asked when seeing that the cat had gone for America,

"Yeah dude, must have been a stray or something" America says, he felt tiny pinches around his back however thought it to be nothing to begin with

"I'll go make some lunch for us then" England says, England had gotten better at cooking so America wasn't really worried that England would end up poisoning him so he let England do that, England headed inside. America placed his hand up his shirt and started scratching where he had felt the pinches as they had started to itch. He felt his chest and stomach starting to itch as well.

He moved his hand away from his back and started scratching his chest and stomach before moving one of his hands to his back to try and scratch there being that he was feeling very itching. America wondered what was going on but came out of that thought and thought to try and get the itching to stop but it seemed to keep going.

America came inside and headed to his room quickly however this was not unnoticed by England who had seen America run to his room and decided to follow him however found that America had locked his door "America you alright?" England asked knocking

"Yeah dude, just changing my shirt" America says, America removed his shirt and kept scratching he decided to use the side of his bed to get the side of his bed to get the itches on his back and scratched his chest and stomach along with his sides and arms. America wasn't sure what was going on. He kept doing this until he heard his door open being that England had found where he kept the spare key to his room.

England came over to America, he could see the red bumps and red marks from where America had been scratching. "America don't lie to me" England says he could tell that America had been lying to him from what it looked like.

"Fine dude, I'm not alright" America admits "I feel really itchy and I don't know why" when America said the word itchy made him scratch more, the fleas were tiny so couldn't be seen properly. England grabbed hold of America's wrists so to stop him scratching, America tried to pull his hands away as not scratching made the itching worse

"I want you to go have a shower and then change into some other clothes understood" England says and America nods "Good, also no scratching"

America headed to the bathroom quickly while still scratching, after getting in the bathroom he undressed and got in to the shower. the itching seemed to still be there however had lessens however no by much because of the bites, England had while America was in the shower took his clothes so to wash them before putting a new pair of clothes in the bathroom for America.

When America came out of the shower he dried off and changed into the clothes that England had left of him, he still scratched where the itchiest parts where which was on his back and chest

"America you need to stop that alright, your going to make it worse" England says to America slapping his hand.

"Dude it really still itches" America whines and England sighs before leaving the room and coming back with some calamine lotion for the bites that America had on his upper body.

England managed to get America to put the calamine lotion on his front, "Dude can you seriously scratch my back a little before putting that stuff on?" America asked and gave England the puppy dog look which England couldn't really say no to.

"Fine turn round" England says and America turned round. England started scratching America's back lightly however this didn't really make the itching subside "Dude can you do it harder" America says and England does it harder after about maybe 5 minutes England put the calamine lotion on America back

America still felt a bit itchy however the calamine lotion seemed to help a bit "Maybe next time don't pick up strange cats you don't know" England says. America cuddled up to England like a little child and England stroked his hair and let America sleep

end

* * *

please review


End file.
